To Endure
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: After being violently abducted, Edward sees just what Colonel Roy Mustang is willing to endure in order to protect him. Rated M for mentions of violence and some violation. Hurt!Tortured!Roy, Brotherly!Royed. Royai and Edwin (hinted) at the end. Light? Noncon One Shot


After being violently abducted, Edward sees just what Colonel Bastard is willing to endure in order to protect him. Rated M for Violence and some Violation. Hurt!Tortured!Roy, brotherly!Royed. Royai and Edwin (hinted) at the end.

 _A/N: Oh dear, this has so many strange themes. Not overly detailed oral rape, mentions of violence, Royai, Edwin (hinted), uh… shit um… yeah. For once, no consensual yaoi. This fic is really how much Roy would take for his subordinates as long as they were fine. They are his weakness afterall~_

 _Um… what the men want from Edward isn't exactly mentioned, but it is something that Roy would probably murder him for giving in to do or doing in general. Simply because it isn't the point, nor does it really matter. So use your imagination._

Roy laughed, the sound haunting against the stone walls, the pitch almost hysterical with a hint of sadness, the blood that ran from his mouth in little streams wavered with the movement. The young blonde shivered at the laugh that he wasn't prepared to hear from the man that hung in chains before him.

"I would do anything, take any pain, endure until I died to protect those under my command, willingly. You, Edward, and your brother by default fall into that category. I hate to admit it shrimp but I am rather fond of you. Now, get help when you get a chance and escape. I'll be fine." Roy rasped out, swallowing thickly between sentences in order to clear his mouth of all the blood that pooled into it from the broken skin that littered the inside, and possibly the broken ribs that could have punctured something vital with the way his body was strung up, arms above his head, shoulder blades that ran over some of the crack ribs and bruised muscles, ignoring his screaming back.

Roy watched Edward struggle with his morals, but even though Roy couldn't find it in his heart to blame the young one armed alchemist on his broken body, logically he knew that the boy blamed himself. Roy licked his lips before he continued.

"Edward… _please_." He said his desperation showing from his eyes. "You are the only one who can get help. If you don't we'll die. When you get a chance _go_."

Edward stayed silent but his gold eyes showed even more emotion that pretty much described how he felt. Edward sighed as he tried to push away his anger at Mustang for even suggesting such a thing; though it was certainly the best option if they hoped to get out of the situation alive and in one piece.

"I am not leaving you Mustang. Hawkeye would have my head!" He hissed back, careful not to be too loud as the guards were still by the door and careful to hide that he was terrified for the man that was his commanding officer.

"I'd rather us live to see that day Fullmetal." Roy rasped back just as aggressively - _Get out Edward, save yourself_ -. "They want you to suffer; they'll keep me alive in the meantime."

Before Edward had a chance to argue back the door opened with a loud bang and the man looked extremely smug. He motioned for a few men to come in, who came in with several devices and some new chains. Edward narrowed his eyes at the men with his hatred about to erupt but the man smiled even more.

"Hello boys, good to see you. I am so glad you don't listen to your friend Eddie…' Edward about lost his top but when he opened his mouth to hiss a response one of the men quickly strapped a muzzle onto the boy. It came in between his teeth and over his chin and nose. It secured his entire lower half of his face, his jaw locked and closed, leaving him completely unable to speak. A muffled shocked sound could be heard before Edward struggled in his chair.

"You son of a bitch." Roy hissed his between his teeth, causing some more blood to dribble out of his still bleeding mouth.

"Well, to be honest, I, meaning we, don't like little children. Fortunate to little Eddie here' the blonde let out quite the number of extremely muffled curse words. 'Unfortunately for you, it now falls to you." He walked over to Roy and held out a hand, the new shackles were put in his hand and then strapped under the original shackles.

"Get him down, and put the other set of anti-alchemy shackles on Eddie-boys wrist there. Maybe this will make Eddie a bit more cooperative. Maybe seeing his commander put that pretty mouth of his to work will be the motivation this time. No amount of beatings and whippings seem to make him want to work."

Roy struggled and looked at Edward briefly. Edward struggled, horror evident on his face, eye pinpricks of anger and disbelief, and for once Roy was happy that the muzzle kept him from speaking.

"Edward, whatever they do, keep your eyes closed! That's an order Fullmetal!" Roy yelled the best he could but he received a quick kick to the jaw in response that brought his body to the floor, almost making Roy bite through his tongue in the process. He muffled his pain the best he could.

"You know I have always wanted to put that silver tongue of yours to work, maybe now you won't be so cocky yeah?" The man said smugly as he reached down and grabbed the Colonels jaw and pulled him close to his face. He licked the line of blood that had left a trail down his throat and gave a gross parody of a kiss to his cheek.

"Get him ready." The man commanded and the men fell upon Roy like starving dogs.

Roy's eyes widened at the declaration and he started to struggle violently, his words of 'Don't fucking touch me' were ignored while his head was pulled back from the roots of his hair. His broken ribs protested and screamed in defiance as he struggled against the men that held his breaking body down. His hands were splayed out in an instinctual way on the floor to keep some semblance of balance but they did little to help as he was maneuvered to his hands and knees, his calves were chained to the floor to keep him from trying to kick. A hand came into his view and tried to pry open his mouth but he snapped his teeth closed in a desperate hope to bite off a finger or two, but another pair of fingers entered his mouth and kept his jaw open in order to put a piece of metal in between his teeth and lips, a leather cord tied tightly around his head keeping the object in. Roy's mind went blank for a moment as he realized exactly what the offending object was, it was an o-ring. An object to keep the person's mouth open, usually used in S&M acts and or BDSM. Roy tried to protest even more, but he was rewarded with an elbow to his broken ribs which cause a whine of protest that came from his throat.

As the man stood in front of Roy's trapped, but thankfully covered lower half, he smirked. "Move Eddie into the Colonels line of sight. I want them to be able to see each other. Maybe after a round or two Eddie will finally be able agree to work with us. Perhaps we will give him a round with his Colonel too as a reward."

A noise of disgust came from both captives and Roy tried very hard not to whimper when Ed was finally put in his sight and the zipper came down from the man in front of him.

Roy didn't know where to look, he couldn't quite look past the man as the inevitable started to happen, and he wasn't in enough pain, or had enough blood loss, to pass out. So, Roy - _please don't I beg you, don't make him watch_ \- settled on closing his eyes and struggled to move his arms which were still held in place by the extra men, but the moment he heard muffled distressed shouting from Edward his eyes snapped open and he barely had time to brace himself before the hot flesh entered his bloodied mouth. He gagged, his arms finally gaining more strength to come up and try to push the violating man's body away, but his shoulders screamed and his head was held too tight.

Blood leaked from the small separation between his mouth and the man's flesh, but when the man pulled out blood had covered his member, but he thrust in quickly, all the way back to his throat effectively and repeatedly choking Roy. The pace was brutal, but Roy's mind thankfully distracted itself as it filled itself up with alchemical equations, dredging up little facts on how to light water on fire, and ultimately tried to imagine something entirely different but the sudden warm liquid filling his throat brought him back to the painful reality of what was really happening to him. - _Oh Gate, I'm filthy, disgusting_ -.

The man pulled out, releasing his hair and Roy was free to try and get the offending liquid out his mouth and on the floor, but his head was maneuvered to so he was forced to look at Edward - _Oh Gate please spare him this, he's too young to see this_ -.

"Look Eddie, if you say yes then we will stop. One last chance before everyone gets a turn! Maybe we will force him to take you in his mouth too. You are a teenage boy after all, you might even enjoy it!"

Edward felt sick, horror and revulsion rolled in his stomach. Watching that scumbag use Mustang like that, to see the pink - _oh god it's supposed to be white or is it supposed to just be red?_ \- liquid trail down Mustangs throat and over his lips and it was like watching a train wreck. Terrible and horrifying to watch but you can't turn your head away. Edward shook with anger for his Colonel, guilt festering in his chest, but also a blooming feeling of pride and awe for the man that had a been beat, whipped, (Edward had refused to tell Mustang just how bad his back looked after that had happened, after all sometimes seeing and knowing how bad it was made it worse) punished and now orally raped and yet still somehow managed to threatened to castrate him if he dare gave in to their demands.

Edward shook his head and then closed his eyes before the next man took his turn using the Colonel. The wet gagging sound and flesh meeting flesh rang in his ears, and even worse the moans that came from the filthy abuser. If Edward was capable he would have violently thrown up over the floor, but the sound of bone cracking after several loud impacts and a singular high pitched muffled whine made Edward's golden eyes snap open. All of the men, including the one that was so lewdly making gross moans were grinning smugly, but Ed's eyes travelled to find the source of the crack, ignoring the natural tears that ran down from dark eyes, and there, his leg. Oh… - _How is he not making more sound?_ \- it was an unnatural angle next to the shackle, and he glared hard at the mallet the monster had used to break the bone.

"No, Eddie, you have to watch. He has another leg, and two arms to break, maybe we can break his pelvis after that, with just _blunt force_ trauma, cracked wide from the middle." The leader said in a sing song voice as he continued to watch both men.

Although horrified, and rather scared, by what he was watching, his mind moved quickly deciding on refusing to close his eyes other than to blink so his superior wouldn't suffer anymore broken bones.

Pain filled, ashamed, but protective eyes flicked to his, caught in each other's gaze, picking up on silent messages they had worked so hard on being able to understand over the years.

Edward tried to convey confidence, that he would never hold this against the Colonel when they got free, and it only made Mustang _-Roy-_ a better protector than Edward ever had that was older than himself. Not even his father would have protected him from the horrors that he had already seen, or would be seeing the moment he said yes. Mustang had tried to protect him from losing this innocence, and in a guilty sense of relief he was glad they didn't like to go for children for this sort of thing. Edward couldn't place the familial section that Roy had grown into, but it was important. Edward watched as Mustangs eyes fluttered briefly in resignation that the young man had to watch, but a small bit of gratitude that the shared weight that Edward was willing to watch to save the raven from more broken bones in a small way lifted off both their shoulders.

Several more men used and abused his Colonel, and Edward was - _so very scared_ \- blocking his emotions the best he could as he tried to keep his eyes on the ever growing puddle of blood from the reopened lash marks of the ravens back and the ever growing pink - _red blood, nothing else in that-_ patch to the corner. Gold eyes took in the Colonel's growing list of injuries, torn throat - _oh Gate_ \- possible broken jaw, broken ribs, almost black chest, bloody back, and broken leg. Edward bravely watched as Roy's chest convulsed with the need to breathe and his anger came back tenfold.

He screamed his anger as he watched Mustang try to breathe but he watched as black eyes fluttered closed in unconsciousness - _please oh please stay alive but thank the Gate for the silence_ -. Roy's body fell to the ground as he was released from everyone's grip, and what remained of his uniform started to soak in the blood that he was laying in. His gold eyes glanced back up at the ring leader and the man looked angry. He whipped out a pistol and shot that man who had practically strangled the young Colonel.

What the monster didn't hear, and what Edward did, was the sound of people moving from door to door so he decided to keep the attention on him to help his hopeful rescuers have some time.

"Pity that Johnson had such kinks. I think we had one more man to go!" The man said and then gave Edward a grin as the others removed the o-ring from the raven's mouth and re-chained Mustang to the ceiling, letting the blood flow down towards his feet in a new slowly growing puddle.

"You know Eddie, all you have to do is say yes, and we will get Roy-boy a doctor who could fix him up, and let him leave safely even! In fact you will get your automail back too and get a chance to do whatever you'd like to your Colonel here. Wouldn't it be a nice parting gift to satisfy any curiosity you might have towards the same sex? We could show you what to do with a warm body, and Mustangs body is quite nice for a man's."

Edward gave him a glare that was so filled with hatred and disgust that if it was tangible, the man would have disintegrated on the spot but he smirked inside the mask as the door slammed open - _oh Gate finally get me out of this nightmare_ \- and the military personal flooded the room. The sound of gunfire permeated the air and finally it fell silent, and the smoke from the guns cleared and only the blue uniforms remained upright. Hughes and Hawkeye were some of the people in the room and Hawkeye came to get rid of the muzzle from his face and started to untie the ropes that held him to the chair.

He kept his eyes on Hawkeyes and she held the same courtesy, until he was completely free from all restraints. His eyes glanced over to Hughes where he had gotten Roy's _-Mustang_!- body down and was calling a medic.

"Edward, are you alright?" Hawkeye asked gently as she knelt before him. He looked down and realized he was still sitting but he shrugged.

"Physically I am fine Lt. Hawkeye, but…" He trailed off only looked at Hawkeye when she put a hand on his shoulder. "He told me that he would take any pain, any price to protect me but…" Edward couldn't say the words. Could not actually verbalize what he had seen no matter how much he wanted to tell Roy's most trusted friends. "They made me watch, or else they would do more, and in that moment when we locked eyes all I could see is a sliver of gratitude that I was willing to watch so he only had to endure so much. I didn't see one ounce of hatred directed at me, or loathing. I don't understand Hawkeye!"

The words spilled out, and when the blonde woman wiped something out from under his eyes he realized he was crying, and in that moment he took solace that he was safe and pulled Hawkeye closer and cried. He released all his fear and worry, and some self loathing, into her shoulder as she cooed and tried to comfort him.

Roy had woken in the hospital, unable to speak for several reasons, but safe. Hughes had been at his side at the time, and scolded him for trying to take the tube out of his mouth. It was to help his tired and damaged lungs, and keep his ribs from straining too much if he had to struggle to breathe. The heart monitor raced as he tried to get rid of his panic but with a calming touch from his friend, nowhere near his head, and some soft words, he was able to relax until Hughes could go get a doctor.

After that it was a flurry of doctors, subordinates, written reports, and a disturbing lack of Edward for the next few weeks. He needed to see the young blonde to know how he was doing. He needed to remind the little martyr that it wasn't his fault, but the little brat wouldn't come see him. Hughes had certainly kept a lid on the more violating nature of the torture for him and Roy had felt some relief, as the only people who actually knew were only four, Hughes, Hawkeye, Edward, and himself. The doctors were excluded because of confidentiality procedures and it didn't even show on his medical record thanks to his best friend.

Finally when Roy was released, on crutches and strict orders to take it easy, he went home, his loyal Lieutenant there to make sure he got there safely, and crawled the best he could into his bed with Hawkeye there to cuddle with. While he was happy to cuddle, and do other things with, he refused to let her kiss him - _He was so filthy, so very dirty_ -. Caramel eyes looked into his dark ones and saw the self-disgust in them, so she kissed his forehead instead.

"You are a very brave man Roy. You kept Edward from their plans, those men are dead, and you are here in my arms. You don't have to pretend that it didn't happen here, you're safe here." She whispered into the skin of his neck and his grip tightened, but Roy didn't say a word. "I love you." She declared with a smile and wide, boyish - _gosh it was like he was thirteen all over again_ \- shy eyes looked into hers. He was silent, just like she knew him to be, and then he smiled just as shyly as she remembered his true smile before nuzzling into her neck with a whispered 'I love you too' in return.

The nightmares that plagued Roy that night were a mix of the torture and his time in Ishval, which tore him from sleep's embrace, and Riza's, leading him to the bathroom to get rid of his stomach. Hands were gripped so hard on the porcelain that his knuckles were white and veins were stark against his skin, and the stomach acid dripped from his lips before he spat into the bowl. He flushed and sat back as he stared at the ceiling before getting up and turning the water on and brushing his teeth, cleaning out his mouth over and over - _Get it out! Make it fucking clean!_ -. Until his mouth felt raw, he pulled out the mouthwash and let it burn the remaining areas of his mouth. He finished the routine and his shoulders slumped as he stared in the mirror. He wasn't entirely sure where to go from there, but the curious eyes from the doorway that he caught made him smile softly. Riza would help as she didn't find his used and disgusting, but her understanding presence helped him immensely. His loveable, blonde, solid rock.

He held out his arms and she came into them without hesitation, surrounding him in her embrace and love. With her by his side once again, he felt safe. "I don't know where to go from here, I would endure it again if it kept them safe, but I don't know how to deal with this aftermath." He admitted to her.

She lifted his chin up with a finger and stood on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He was going to protest but she held a finger to his lips and gave a soft smile.

"You do it one step at a time Roy. I love you and you are perfect Roy, take all the time you need but I am here for you." She said and clutched him closer once more, before leading him back to bed.

Edward felt a coil in his stomach as he headed back to Eastern Command, not quite ready to face his commanding officer, though certainly manning up to actually write a letter to Winry. Alphonse snickered at Edward for actually writing the letter and remembered how he had started it. Oh his brother would never learn the fine arts of romancing, unlike he who read much in the middle of the night.

Edward scowled and finished off his letter, tucked it into his pocket and started a conversation with Alphonse until they reached the city. They got off and Alphonse pointed off to the side.

"Look brother it's the Colonel and Miss Hawkeye!" Alphonse waved and received a wave back, Al picked his brother up and dragged the pouting teen over to meet the two officers.

They greeted each other, and Edward was mildly surprised that they were invited over to the Colonel's house for dinner. His excuse was that Hawkeye made a killer stew and with that he was sold. He missed two knowing smirks and one amused piece of armor in his day dream of eating lots of stew.

"Come on shorty, or else we will leave you here." Mustang said smugly and Edward exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IT WOULD TAKE A HUNDRED YEARS TO MOVE TWO FEET!?" He yelled and Alphonse held Edward back from attacking the Colonel.

"Brother he didn't say that!"

Edward watched as Roy - _Colonel Bastard!_ \- tried to hide his laugh behind his free hand, but he was glad to see that man was doing alright from what he could see.

Soon they all piled into Lt. Hawkeyes car and went to the Colonel's house, and all the while Ed thought about what Roy meant to him. He was relieved, and every time that he thought about what Roy had endured for him without complaint, he felt mixed emotions like horror and a sense of fond pride that had bloomed in that place. He felt like he belonged in that group that Colonel Roy Mustang protected so viciously and he smiled, Roy Mustang filled the role of older brother much better than the father figure most viewed him as. He knew Alphonse had a soft spot for Roy Mustang as well, and really Roy Mustang ribbed him like family could, but the moment someone else touched his family, or insulted Ed like only he could, he turned into the fiery demon, protector, and guardian that endured.

When they got out of the car and into the house he asked to speak to Mustang alone before they ate, and the man obliged, limping over to the makeshift library in his apartment. Mustang went to sit but Edward took his chance and quickly hugged the man awkwardly. He felt the older alchemist tense up before putting a hand on his head. "I'm sorry Edward."

Edward let go and scoffed, his face red from embarrassment, but also a bit of anger. "Don't apologize. I saw it, but you… you did something for me that no one else would do for me other than Al. You tried to protect me and suffer silently, you never did make too many noises during all of the torture and in the end I really just think that wanted me to watch as they broke you, but you didn't. You stayed strong while I couldn't lift a finger to help you." Edward said and they stared into each other's eyes, eyeing each other up again and re-evaluating everything about each other. Edward spoke first after the silence.

"You make a shitty father figure you know." He said and Roy's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed just a bit but Edward continued. "But, you make a pretty damn good older brother, even if you are a crazy pyro with a God-complex."

Roy was silent for a while but snorted in amusement and patted Edward's head, gaining a growl from the golden boy. He smiled, really smiled, the one that was really just reserved for Riza. "I am truly honored Edward. I can't express to you enough how it makes me feel." In that moment, Edward felt himself swept up into a warm, but short hug from the older alchemist. It made his chest warm and tingly.

"Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

 _A/N: I do rather like older brother Roy. Not enough if you asked me. While parental Roy is nice, I felt like this was more suited towards brotherly affection. It kinda wrote itself, and I do hope that you guys enjoyed it. I do feel terribly sorry for my UC followers that I haven't updated. I will! but I may re-write it and adjust some things. A lot of the themes will stay the same, if I do, just different interactions and when and how… yeah anyway back to my Roy obsession._

 _Anyone would be affected by what happened, and I do love a good Royai. I wanted something that was completely violating, but not the usual violations that people write. Oral Rape is still rape and has some devastating effects and obviously I didn't capture it all. I wanted to play with just how important Riza would be, and how very patient and would certainly be Roy's saving grace. - In case you guys were wondering._


End file.
